You Should Eat Less Sugar
by ruiiko
Summary: After all, you're sweet enough already.


**More random inspiration! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It was another regular day at school for the young sophomore, known as Miku Hatsune. Actually, it had been rather boring so far. Miku managed to get through her first two classes without falling asleep. She had been thinking about a certain someone again... just the thought of her made Miku's cheeks go red and a smile came to her face!

Her name was Luka Megurine, and she was the most beautiful girl Miku had ever laid eyes on. She made Miku question her own sexuality, but that was okay. It was sort of a weird feeling, but Miku had never felt this strongly for someone before. It was even weirder for the girl because she barely even knew Luka.

Luka was a senior, two grades higher than she was. She was in Miku's History class though, and the few times they had spoken, Miku always felt so shy. She felt as if she was making a fool of herself infront of Luka, because she was just so beautiful. And Miku was so awkward.

Still, Miku couldn't help but think about her. The way she never seemed to let things get to her. She had a smile on her lips, all the time. It was as if she was perfectly content with life, and was just going with the flow. Nothing ever seemed to phase her. Her pale skin... Miku wished she could touch her just to feel how soft her skin was. Nothing perverted, but Miku would feel graced to have even accidently brushed hands against hers. The way that Luka's eyes shined so brightly. She had perfect blue eyes that looked calm but held laughter and joy. Even her hair... so long and soft, flowing over her shoulders.

Gosh, she was just so beautiful...

"Miku, you're drooling." Miku blushed hard as she snapped out of her day dream, to see her best friend, Rin standing infront of her with a bored expression on her face. She sighed, as she shook her head and took a seat across from Miku at the lunch table. Miku looked away from her in embaressment.

Soon after Rin joined Miku at the lunch table, Gumi, their other friend joined them with a big smile on her face. She had a huge box in her hands. Miku seemed to perk up, noticing the giggling Gumi. "What's up?" She asked, curiously looking over to the box.

Gumi stared at miku with a huge smile, and then opened the box, revealing a bunch of cupcakes! Miku and Rin's mouths hung open, as they exchanged glances. They then looked up to Gumi. She giggled, before responding with, "It's for my cooking class! But I wanted you guys to try them out first!" The two girls gasped again.

"Really?!" Miku wondered, a big smile coming to her face. She forgot why she was feeling so shy moments ago, her attention now going to the cupcakes. Gumi nodded. 'Dig in!"

And joyfully, the two girls took a cupcake for themselves. "Thanks Gumi!" They said in unison, before taking a bite out of them. Rin's eyes fluttered open as she tasted the cupcakes. 'Wow, these are great! You're class will love them." Gumi smiled in return, a slight blush coming to her face.

While Rin was busy thanking Gumi for the delicious cupcakes, Miku's attention had gone south, upon noticing that certain someone enter the cafe. Luka. Miku felt her cheeks go red at just the sight of her, least of all those thoughts of being around Luka. Touching her hand... what would happen if she went up to Luka and said a simple hello? What would happen if Luka invited her to lunch one day? Just the very thoughts of all these scenarios were enough to send Miku into a coma.

"Miku?" The girl heard her friends calling for her, but her attention stayed glued on Luka, as she watched the pinkette take a seat with her group of friends. She looked so happy, as usual. Miku felt herself smiling, just by seeing Luka smile. Her smile was contagious!

'MIKU!" Miku snapped out of it, her attention zoning back to her friends.

"Jees, you've been day dreaming like all day..." Rin said. 'What's up with you? I mean, i know you're usually an airhead, but really now..."

Miku glanced back to Luka. Their eyes met for a moment, and Miku quickly looked back to her friends with blush spreading all over her face. "Do you think Luka likes me?" She asked, ignoring Rin's own questions.

Gumi glanced over to Luka, noticing that she was still staring up to Miku's table. She then glanced away. A grin grew on Gumi's lips, as she turned to Miku. "She was just staring at you. You know what that means! You guys are soulmates!" She teased with a laugh.

Miku scoffed, slapping Gumi on the arm with a pout. "Seriously! I really think I like her..."

"Woah, but you don't swing that way, do you?" Rin wondered.

Miku looked down. Did she? Miku didn't even know. She didn't think so... she felt really strongly for Luka. It was a weird feeling, as she had never felt this strongly for any boy, but... Miku then looked back up. "I don't know... I just know that i like her."

"Hm..." Rin nodded her head. "Well, maybe you should ask her out on a date!" She joked along with Gumi, and the two girls bust into a laugh. Miku frowned again. "You guys! I'm serious! What do I do?"

"Well, you might not have to do anything..." Gumi whistled. Miku perked up, wondering just what she could be talking about. Gumi then cocked her head to were Luka was sitting. Miku looked over, noticing that she had gotten up from her table and was now making her way towards Miku's table. Her mouth dropped, as that blush came back to her cheeks, and she looked back and forth between her friends and the girl she was crushing on. They only giggled, as Luka stopped at their table.

"H-hi..." Miku mumbled softly, averting her gaze.

But when she looked up, she noticed a soft smile on Luka's lips. She then walked over to Miku, and wrapped her arms around the small girl. Miku stiffened up, holding her breathe. '_She's hugging me!' _She thought with a gasp. Taking advantage of this moment, and not knowing what else to do, Miku inhaled the girl's scent. She smelled good... like roses.

Miku then felt a warm breathe on her ear, and heard Luka whisper, "You know... you really should eat less sugar." Miku gasped, pulling away to look Luka in the eyes with confusion. Luka was still smiling. She then whispered into Miku's ear again, 'After all, you're sweet enough already."


End file.
